Deathseer
About Deathseer is a NightWing/SeaWing hybrid and a student at Jade Mountain Academy. He hatched under one and a half moons (being one of the first dragons to do so) and can read minds and see the future just like any other twice-moonborn NightWing. However, being born under only one and a half moons, his mind-reading powers are fairly weak. Appearance Deathseer is a dark blue NightWing/SeaWing hybrid with emerald green eyes and a large silver teardrop scale by each one. His SeaWing bioluminescent scales are bright aqua (or light blue) while his wings, spikes and fins are dark blue. He has a forked tongue like a NightWing's, a long tail (which gets in the way) and a blue, teardrop-shaped earring. He always carries around a brown leather pouch around his neck. History Deathseer hatched a year before the dragonets of destiny and the Brightest Night under one and a half full moons. Because of this, he can see the future very well (almost as well as Clearsight nearly 2000 years before him) but his mind-reading powers are fairly weak. Deathseer hatched in the old Night Kingdom alongside his siblings Anglerfish, Peacewielder, Shadowmelter and Sharpclaw and got along with most of them quite well. Shortly after hatching, his mother Hydra took the dragonets to live near the Kingdom of the Sea on a tropical island. Deathseer and his siblings stayed there for most of their lives, and Hydra became a soldier in the SandWing war while Deathseer's loving father Shadow looked after them. wip Family Deathseer's parents are a SeaWing and a NightWing. His mother is the SeaWing, Hydra. She is quite protective of Deathseer and hates seeing him put himself in danger because she loves him too much. Deathseer sees her as a great mother and always brings back delicious prey for her. His father is Prince Shadow of the NightWings, and due to Shadow being a royal NightWing, Deathseer is also a royal although he rarely spends any time in the NightWing palace and lives in the Kingdom of the Sea, on an island in the Bay of a Thousand Scales with his parents and siblings. Deathseer also has three siblings, one adopted. He spends most of his time with his brother Peacewielder and the two of them are good friends, although Deathseer rarely gets along with his sister, Anglerfish. He has not seen his third brother, Shadowmelter, in a long time, as he left the family at a young age. Personality Deathseer is a very creative and curious dragon and is also kind and friendly. He isn't the most courageous dragon and is sometimes nervous about trying new things. Being highly curious, Deathseer is a dragon who wants to know everything about himself and others around him even when it is not his business. This sometimes leads to him getting in trouble or annoying others around him. In his spare time, Deathseer enjoys experimenting with random junk and spare parts to make (sometimes) useful gadgets and things. He keeps some of these creations, along with spare snacks and medical supplies in case of an emergency. As his father, Prince Shadow, is royalty, Deathseer is technically NightWing royalty, although this is a very small part of his life. He enjoys spending time with non-royal dragons as much as he enjoys the company of some other royals attending the academy, and does not usually like being called a prince unless he is being addressed formally. Abilities Most NightWings with mind-reading or future vision were born under one or two moons, however Deathseer is an unusual case as he hatched under one and a half moons. He has strong future vision powers, hence the name Deathseer, but has fairly weak mind-reading powers. Deathseer has most of the normal abilities of any powerless NightWing and SeaWing but can only hold his breath for several hours (the longest he has done this for is around five hours) and stands out in the dark a bit more than a usual NightWing as his scales are dark blue rather than a pure NightWing's gray, purple or blackk. He also has the unusual ability to breathe hotter-than-normal blue fire, though he cannot control when he breathes normal or blue fire. Deathseer is currently looking into when he breathes which type of fire and how he can control these powers. Relationships Peacewielder Although Peacewielder is adopted, Deathseer treats his older brother like real family and the two are close friends, having attended the prestigious Jade Mountain Academy together. Upon going their separate ways, the brothers still keep in touch through animus devices enchanted by Peacewielder. Anglerfish Deathseer and Anglerfish don't get along very well, always trying to find new ways to annoy each other, although deep down they do love each other. Peacewielder is usually the mediator between their arguments, and sometimes grows tired of his siblings' squabbles. Shadowmelter Deathseer never really got to know Shadowmelter, as his brother left the family when he turned six. During the time the two were together, Shadowmelter usually kept to himself, not interacting with his siblings much. Dusty Dusty is Deathseer's best friend and clawmate. Quotes "It wasn't me, it was Dusty!" - When asked by Anglerfish why he was spying on her "Should we tell the IceWings we have powers?" "Sheesh, stop freaking out. You're like that over-worried animus SeaWing from the history scrolls." ''-to Peacewielder after their dad finds out Peacewielder is an animus ''"I don't have a crush." "''That Death-dude has a name!" ''to Glamorous and Anglerfish Gallery DeathseerJada.png|By Moonwatcher! Thank you! Deathseer (By Atlantic).jpg|By Atlantic the SeaWing Deathseer (Platy).png|By Platy Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Deathseerthenightwing1)